The prior art proposes a diode-integrated IGBT element that includes a diode device and an IGBT device on the same semiconductor substrate (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). In the diode-integrated IGBT element, one electrode is used as an anode electrode for the diode element and an emitter electrode for the IGBT element in common. Another electrode is used as a cathode electrode for the diode element and a collector electrode for the IGBT element in common. This type of diode-integrated IGBT element is built in an inverter circuit to apply PWM control to a load.